1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to circuit breakers, and more particularly, to a circuit breaker mechanism and method that locks and unlocks a movable arm of the circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic circuit breakers, such as arc fault circuit interrupters (AFCIs) and ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCIs), use electronic parts to detect arc and ground faults. Once the electronic components fail, the breaker may lose its ability to protect the electrical circuit.
It would be advantageous to be able to check the electronic components or electronic breakers before turning on the breaker back on (e.g., closing the main contacts) for safety purposes.